Make A Wish
by Annie Coomes
Summary: 10th in Happy Days Series. 10Rose fluff that lacks continuity and can be read in any order. It's Rose's 21st birthday....how many surprises lie in store for her?


10th in Happy Days series - a collection of 10/rose fluff with no depression! Lacks continuity so doesn't have to be read in order.

**Summary**: It's Rose's 21st birthday...how many surprises lie in store for her?

**Disclaimer**: I don't own DW sadly

For Alyssa and Cassy!

* * *

Make A Wish

Rose stood outside the Tardis, a brief smile passed over her face as she remembered the date – it was the twenty seventh of April – her twenty first birthday. She paused her hand on the door to the Tardis and sighed, she knew the Doctor wouldn't know – what was one more year to him? She'd tried to return to her mums house but she'd found that empty, even Mickey wasn't around to celebrate with her. Rose sighed to herself – this was what she got for living with an alien. She shrugged as she knew she would sacrifice all her birthdays, celebrations to stay with the Doctor – hell she'd even give up Christmas.

A smile passed over her lips as she thought of the Doctor and the life they lead, Rose paused against the door waiting to be greeted by his familiar quirky smile, imagining him bursting with excitement as he planned to tell her about a far away planet he was going to take her to. Rose grunted as the door didn't swing open, she frowned and pushed is again – it was definitely locked. Rose sighed and grabbed the chain that run around her neck under her top, on the bottom of the chain hung a small silver key. She fingered it delicately as she remembered the day he gave it to her. She took the chain off and fitted the key to the lock – it still wouldn't open, it was almost as if someone had shoved something behind the door to prevent it from opening. Rose knocked hesitantly

'Doctor?' she called out – she couldn't hear a sound escaping from the Tardis

'Doctor!' she shouted as she pounded heavily. She still got no reply – she felt a faint tremor run through her as the door wouldn't open; she shook it off knowing he would never leave her. She fingered the key delicately as she remembered the day he gave it to her.

'Rose?' the Doctor called from the control room

'Yeah?' she replied as she wandered into the room. The Doctor grinned at her and nervously fingered the small metal box in his hands.

'Come here' he asked. She did so and he smiled at her

'Give me your key' he asked. Rose frowned at him

'Why?' she asked. He just smiled knowingly and held his hand out

'Trust me' he told her softly as he held his hand out. Rose watched him for a moment then dug her hand into the back pocket of her jeans. She pulled out the old silver key and placed it in his hand, the metal was warm against his cold skin.

'Close your eyes' he told her gently. Rose looked at him again still unsure of what he was going to do. Rose closed her eyes and stood there, he slipped the key into his pocket and gently opened her palm, her skin was soft under his rough skin, in her hand he placed a small metal box. Rose shivered as the cold metal touched her skin

'Doctor?' she asked. He grinned and stepped back

'Open your eyes' he murmured. Rose did – her eyes were instantly drawn to the box in her hand. The metal was deep silver, it was unlike anything she had ever seen before, set in the lid of the metal was a set of dark emerald jewels set in a circle around a midnight black stone. She ran her finger over the stone and gasped

'Oh It's beautiful' she whispered 'What's the metal? I've never seen it before'

'It's from Gallifrey' he told her softly 'It's the only thing left of my home' he told her sadly.

'And your giving it to me?' she asked surprised. He just smiled at her

'Open it' he told her softly. She smiled at him and lifted the lid. In the black velvet lay a silver chain with a tiny key attached, she gently lifted it into the air and watched the light sparkle off of it, she looked at him in question

'New Tardis key' he told her softly. Rose watched it sparkle in the light in delight, she gently fingered the chain

'So you don't lose it' he whispered thickly 'and so I don't lose you'. Rose smiled at him, her eyes watering with happiness. He gently took the chain from her and walked behind her, Rose lifted her hair up and the Doctor clasped it around her neck.

'There we go' he murmured and rested his hands on her shoulders. Rose smiled and gently grasped the key

'I'll never leave you' she promised. He smiled and nodded, wrapping his arms around her from behind, they stood that way for a long time.

Rose smiled at the memory, her eyes stinging at the thought of him leaving her. She stepped back down from the door and knew she needed to think calmly; he was probably just dancing around the Tardis and didn't want her to see. A small smile appeared in her face as she thought of the Doctor dancing.

Rose leant in the doorway of the control panel giggling to herself, before her eyes the Doctor was dancing through the steps of the waltz – with a mop. He glided across the room and spun the mop delicately

'Oh Marium' he sung as he moved with the mop, he was swooning it when he saw Rose in the doorway. He dropped the mop and straightened, a dark blush passing over his cheeks. Rose grinned at him as she held in the laughter that was trying to consume her. Rose walked in and picked up the mop

'Marium?' she asked, the Doctor had absolutely nothing to defend himself with – he blushed deeper

'That's my middle name' Rose murmured thoughtfully. The Doctor pulled a face of innocence

'Really?' he asked causally

'Yes' Rose replied grinning.

'Ah, well, in that case' he murmured as he stepped forward

'Dance with me Rose Marium Tyler'. Rose beamed at him

'It would be an honour' . Soon they had lost themselves in the spinning, daring world of the waltz.

Rose walked over to an empty kerb and sat down on it, she dropped her head into his hands – there was nothing she could do buy wait for him. Hours later the evening had drawn on and brought a cold and bitter wind with it. Rose watched the Tardis, soon the sun had disappeared behind the city shedding its last amber rays over the dark granite of London. Rose shivered as she regenerate wearing her white tank top and black combats, it had been warm in the Tardis – she hadn't needed a jacket in the Tardis. But she was no longer in the Tardis; she was outside waiting for him as she fingered the useless silver key. She smiled to herself as she imagined him walking down the road clutching a bag of chips as he hummed to himself on his way to meet her. Rose knew if she waited a bit longer he would turn up eventually… he had to.

Rose was rubbing her arms when she heard a loud click, she glanced up and looked around, no one and nothing was there – just the Tardis. Rose slowly stood up and walked over to its doors, her heels clicking softly on the stone floor. She raised her key which was now freezing – it fitted to the lock. She listened as the lock clicked open, she pushed the door and it slowly swung open something – something wasn't right. She gingerly stepped inside, the room was dark, only the faint blue light of the central column shone weakly around the room. Rose rubbed her arms and looked around – she could see only darkness. She began to walk forwards, her shoes slicing through the silence of the control room. Rose leant on the control panel

'Doctor?' she called out quietly – she got no reply.

'Doctor?' she called out louder, afraid of the dense darkness. Rose heard a sound and twirled around, a blinding light stung in her eyes and flooded the Tardis, she opened her mouth to scream

'Surprise!' everybody yelled. Rose gasped and jumped back, in front of her stood three, smiling faces; the Doctor, Jackie and Mickey. Rose's eyes fluttered

'Happy birthday!' the Doctor called out. Rose glanced around in disbeilf and saw the birthday banners and balloons

'Happy birthday sweetheart' Jackie exclaimed as she hugged her daughter tightly.

'I thought you'd forgot…' Rose murmured

'How could I forget darling?' Jackie asked. Rose blinked and gestured around

'But all the time you were…'

Mickey appeared next and pressed a kiss to her cheek

'Happy birthday babe' he told her grinning like an idiot. Rose smiled back, she turned and saw the Doctor's quirky grin, he held his arms out to her

'Doctor!' she exclaimed as she held him tightly.

'Oh…I thought you'd all forgotten' she murmured smiling in disbelief.

'About you? Never!' the Doctor promised. Rose grinned. The Doctor turned his back and appeared with a huge cake, it was alight with twenty one burning candles, his face lit up as he began to sing

'Happy birthday to you' they all sand badly out of tune but with such proud faces

'Happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Rose they sung as the cake approached her

'Happy birthday to you!'. Rose looked up and grinned

'Make a wish' the Doctor murmured. Rose looked round at her family and smiled at all the love she felt in her heart for them. She grinned at the Doctor, her eyes sparkling

'I wish this would never end' she whispered for her ears only and blew out the candles. She beamed at the Doctor and joined him at his side; the foursome spent the night partying and eating cake. Together they were a real family, and together is what they would be forever.


End file.
